Meet the Father
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: Kagome's father comes home from war, and Inuyasha happens to meet him. What in the world is going through this man's mind? How come he insist to through Kagome & Inuyasha into the hall closet? Kagome's dad is quite a charater! InuxKag


Disclaimer: I know that I do not own Inuyasha, and so should you.

* * *

Inuyasha hopped out of the well, huffing and puffing. He had just run all the way from the spot where Koga and Kagome had left him, both in opposite directions. He had made the decision that Kagome was much more important than Koga was, as flea bitten as he was. He planned to storm into the house and take her by the arm and drag her back with him. He stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a whiff of a new scent.

It smelled like a man, but not one he was used to. This was not Hobo's scent either. Did Kagome have a lover?

'No,' he thought sharply, 'She's mine!'

Inuyasha shook his head. My mate, he wanted to scream.

Suddenly an older man that he had never seen before walked out of the door. "Oh," he said, "looks like we've got some company. Kagome, come down here and invite him in."

Kagome came running down the stairs, wearing a maroon dress that dragged along the floor. Her hair was in a bun, delicately place upon her head. "Inuyasha!" she exclaimed startled, her hand coming up to her chest.

She was bug-eyed, and her hair almost fell out of the bun it had been so perfectly in. "My, my," the man said, bemused, "this is the wonderful man you were talking about to me, the one who is always saving you, give or take his jealous moments?"

"Yes, Father, this is Inuyasha, the one who I told you about." Kagome murmured, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"You never told me that he had his scent all over you, as if you two were mates! Letting me know I was to be a grandfather might have been a smart move young lady, not that I care you are with a pup!" Kagome's father yelled to the whole world.

'What was with this man?' Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. 'Was he a hanyou too?'

"Now, are you a…inu-hanyou, right? Ha, your mate is the daughter of a neko-hanyou! Funny!!" the black haired man choked out through his burst of laughter.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, "This is your father?" he questioned nodding his head towards the said man.

"Yes Inuyasha, this is my papa. He just got back from war, he is one the few survivors." Kagome eyes closed delicately, revealing color on her lids.

"Oh, so I do have someone to ask." Inuyasha stated, looking over at the tall figure. Out of nowhere, black ears with little tuffs of white fur appeared on his head. Inuyasha gave a yelp of surprise, and the man only roared with laughter. Kagome shook her head, and looked apologetically at Inuyasha.

"Daddy, that was mean, Inuyasha wasn't expecting that!" Kagome shot the man a look that said 'knock it off'.

"Oh, princess, the art of surprise is the one I use the most, being a soldier and all." The man said gleefully.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, since he is being so mean to you, I'll tell you his name."

"Which is Dad to you, my boy!" the man laughed, placing his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Dad?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Or father, whatever one you like," the man replied.

"His name is Andrew, most call him Andy though." Kagome said, shooting a glare at her father.

"I'd prefer it if you considered me your father young man, being my daughter's mate and all." Andy said with a smile.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, and whispered, "We're not mates."

"Not yet any way," Andy exclaimed, throwing Kagome over his shoulder, "Follow me son!"

Inuyasha followed the man into the shrine, stopping only to nod his head in Mrs.Higurashi's general direction. Padding past Souta's room, he had to decline an offer to play with the people in the moving picture box.

Inuyasha waited startled, as he watched 'Dad' shove Kagome into the hall room. He gave a low warning growl as he was pushed into it after Kagome. "Until Kagome has a mark on her pulse point and I see it with my own eyes, you two can't come out!" Andy hollered as he closed the door, shoving a dresser in its path.

Inuyasha growled loudly, warning the man to open the door. He looked back at Kagome when she spoke.

"He is a warrior, you know. He won't listen to you, and even if we do get out without becoming mates, he'll just toss us back in. He's the alpha male right now, and I have to listen to him." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Has he ever punished you?" Inuyasha asked his eyes narrowing. 'I'm the only one who can punish Kagome if she has disobeyed me, no one else, even if she disobeys them!'

"No," Kagome spoke softly now, "I haven's seen him since I was little, he was always at war."

"Oh," Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his rump. He had been shoved rather roughly into the cursed box, landing hard on his rear.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was stretching his upper body, leaning back, gripping his elbows. He let out a grunt of content, sliding down the wall, resting his chin on his chest.

Kagome crawled over to him. She was fighting the temptation to curl up into his warmth, when he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her to him. "Sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." He commanded of her.

"Hmm…" Kagome closed her eyes and leaned her head on his chest, her heart beat and his beating in rhythm. Their breathing becoming in sequence, becoming one, they slept peacefully.

Inuyasha curled his body around Kagome in a loving way. "Good night," he mumbled, his eye-lids growing heavy. He rested his chin on the top of her head, and fell asleep with her sent in his nose.

* * *

The two teens were awoke by a loud banging on the door, or more like that awoke Kagome, who started screaming and awoke Inuyasha with a start. Inuyasha was looking around for the source of Kagome's scare, and Kagome was clutching Inuyasha for dear life, when 'Dad's' voice came through the door.

"Mating should not be that silent, there should LOTS of noise." Andy called through the door.

Kagome blinked, and then hollered back, "I have to go pee, Daddy!"

The door opened to reveal a hanyou holding rope. The teen's wrists were grabbed, and one of Kagome's was tied to one Inuyasha's. "Now you can go pee." Andy announced.

"With Inuyasha watching me, are you insane!?" Kagome screeched.

"Yes, as mates, you two will have seen each other, so it will not matter." Kagome's father said with a matter of fact tone. His ice-blue eyes bore into Kagome's gentle ones.

"Yes, Daddy." Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha towards the bathroom.

In the bathroom Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She looked over at Inuyasha who was quite content watching her.

"Close your eyes." Kagome commanded the inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, and then obeyed.

Kagome was blushing bright pink, the will to go gone. After she got up the courage to pee, she washed Inuyasha's hands along with hers. He was now grouchy because she took to long to go.

"Before we go, Inuyasha, do you have to go at all?" Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha looked over at her, his cheeks turning red, and mustered up a 'feh'.

When they walked out of the bathroom, they were once again shoved into the closet. Inuyasha let out a loud growl, which scared Souta, when he saw Kagome land roughly on the floor. Souta looked at his dad who wasn't fazed by the noise. "Learn your place boy." Andy growled back at Inuyasha.

"Make me, old man." Inuyasha retorted sharply as the door was slammed in his face.

Kagome looked up at him through the darkness. She absent mindedly rubbed her scraped knees. Inuyasha dropped down to her level, and watched her for a bit, before kissing her wounds. Kagome's face burst into a blush. She coughed nervously, looking away from the hanyou.

Completely oblivious to Kagome's discomfort, Inuyasha continued to treat her wounds. He was purring from the fact she was so close, and staying still. She wasn't running away like all of the others, she was staying with him. Without thinking, Inuyasha crawled in-between her legs, and began to lick her neck. She began to close her eye, smile, and open her neck to him. He growled playfully, and nipped at the spot, enjoying her squeak of joy.

Andy waited outside of the door, and left as soon as he heard noises.

* * *

Kagome woke up in pain. She struggled to work her way out of Inuyasha's grasp. After finally giving up and dragging him with her to the door, she waited for her father to inspect her. She let to a loud yawn, and awoke her mate. 'Where in the world did the term 'mate' ever come from?' Kagome mused to herself.

Inuyasha sat upon his haunches and looked over at his new found mate. He cocked his head off to the side as he questioned her, "Why are you waiting by the door?"

"To get my well earned shower. I've dealt with this for two days, I'm sore in every spot along my body, and I want to get some decent sleep in my own bed. How about you, what do you want?" Kagome answered, raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to snuggle." Inuyasha sat next to her, waiting for the door to open. He couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful in his shirt.

Kagome lifted her arms and stretched. She blinked slowly as the door opened.

"You two can go wherever, as long as you stay in the house." Andy spoke with a smug look, as if he knew something they didn't.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to the bathroom, leaving her mate in the dust. Inuyasha blinked in the direction she went. He looked up at Mrs.Higurashi when she gave him 'ice-packs' that he knew from experience help rid pain. He gave her a questioning look.

"No matter how hard you try, the closet floor isn't comfy. Trust me, give her these, and she will snuggle with you." She answered his silent question.

Inuyasha's face lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. He stood up and walked over to Kagome's room, a silly grin on his face.

Mrs.Higurashi laughed out loud. She turned around and headed to the kitchen. Her new couple would be very hungry, she guessed.

Kagome sunk into the bath, the water flooding over the sides. She leaned her head back against the side of the tub, sighing contently. She rubbed her neck, wincing when she touched her mark. It was bad enough that he had bit her as hard as he did, but in his sleep, he repeatedly nipped at the spot, making it red and sore. She was tired and sore, not receiving a wink of sleep last night.

Kagome closed her eyes and thought of the sweet man who was now only hers.

His gruff way of being loving, caring for her, protecting her no matter what. The way that he would only fight her when she wanted to treat him was when their friends where around. Would he allow her to be loving to him around their friends, or would her push her away?

'No,' she softly scolded herself, 'he told me he loved me last night, so he will be loving, right?'

Kagome looked back up at the ceiling. What would he think if he knew she was questioning his love?

'Probably be hurt by the fact that I would question him.' She answered herself.

She rose out of the bathtub. Right now, she needed to snuggle him. Kagome groaned and clutched her back. She has a date with pain killers, ice packs, her bed, and a cute inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed, waiting for her to return. When her sweet scent came wafting through the door, he lied down. Kagome hobbled over to the bed, lifted the covers, and crawled in. Inuyasha turned to her, and handed her the ice-packs.

"Thank you." She whispered, falling asleep.

"No problem." Inuyasha stroked her hair softly, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

The door burst open and Andy walked in. "Time to go shopping for sexy pieces of clothing, my dearest children!"

* * *

Okay, now on to the next chapter of "I'm Right Here and Very Real" & "City Slicker" & "I Want a Baby!". Sigh. I've got my work cut out for me!

foodnetworkstar

P.S. My name has nothing to do with the show!


End file.
